Redfeather
Redfeather is a slender russet ticked tabby tom with amber eyes and a missing front leg. He is a warrior of ThunderClan and the son of Marie and Fleetwhisker. His brothers are Fern and Leafheart, and he has a younger sister named Riley. He was retired at the age of thirteen moons due to having lost a leg, twolegs cutting it off, as it was heavily infected, so the infection never spread. Description Appearance :Redfeather is just above average in height. He is sturdy and strong, he doesn't have a broad build, more sleek and slender. He has strong muscles that can be seen when he moves around. He has a long, slender and strong neck, and a narrow face, which ends in a bit of a long muzzle. He has long, plump, black and white whiskers. His pawpads are almost red in color. :His ears are large compared to his head, giving him the great gift of hearing well, his nose is a beet red with a mix of pink in color. His longs are long a powerful with visible muscle. His paws are about a medium size, with long claws. His tail is long and thin. He has a long body. His front left leg is missing half way, due to an infection when he was younger, he had gotten it removed by twolegs before the infection could spread farther. :His pelt is short, dense, and light weight, keeping him cool, yet also keeping him warm in the winter. His fur is a russet/reddish color, and he has lighter from his eyes, belly, muzzle, undertail and tailtip, paws and underlegs, and neck. His ears are a reddish brown, along with his stripes. He has a thick stripe going down his back, and much smaller, fainter stripes on the rest of his body. :His eyes are a huge, beautiful amber color, that seem to reflect any light, even in darkness. Character :Despite missing his front leg, Redfeather is pretty postivie about most things. He does his best to not let the past get in the way and tries to live life greatly. Redfeather is very shy and soft spoken cat. He is compassionate, and can be protective. :He also enjoys kits very much, and will often volunteer to keep a close eye on them if their mothers need a break. Redfeather looks out for his Clanmates all the time. Since he can't walk too far out of camp, he often patrols around it to make sure everythings okay. :Redfeather is also very caring. He does have his snappish side, it is rare to see, and it usually comes when he is stressed. Redfeather can sometimes be annoyed quite easily :He can be bold. His feelings don't get hurt that easily. He has courage and is very brave and loyal. Although he can't fight as well as any other cat, he'd stand his ground until he died. :He is a excellent leader, he thinks things through before making any move, his mind is fast moving and clever, and he always puts his Clans needs before his own. Abilities :Although he is missing his front leg, Redfeather can run very fast, and when he walks he doesn't have much of a limp. He can still hunt, of course not as good as a normal warrior, but he still does pretty good. He can climb rocks well, along with trees, although he is a bit wobbly. :Most of his Clanmates seem to think he's just that cat who's an elder and don't really pay much attention since he is missing a leg, but they're wrong. Redfeather can fight surprisingly well, he can be knocked off balence sometimes, but he is still swift and strong. :He has an all right sense of smell, and wonderful hearing. Life/Biography : Lineage Mother: : Marie: Deceased Father: : Fleetwhisker: Deceased Brothers: : Fern: Living : Leafheart: Living Sister: : Riley: Living Quotes : Ceremonies : Relationships Family Fleetwhisker, Marie, Fern, Leafheart, & Riley: : Coming Soon Friends Squirrelwhisker: ' : Coming Soon Notable 'Swiftstar: ' : Coming Soon 'Horsepelt & Brambleclaw: ' : Coming Soon 'Morningpaw: : Coming Soon Stormpaw, Whitetoe, & 'Peridotkit:' : Coming Soon Images Life Character Pixels Please do not edit unless told. Trivia *He has RiverClan blood through his parents *He is half Turkish Angora *Redfeather reminds me of Thrushpelt Category:Characters Category:Tom Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Elder Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Category:Former Kittypet Category:Former Loner Category:Mentor